The flames within
by RavenPhantom
Summary: When a halfa that is following Danny s really Vlad's Daugther she must put all her fears aside to help her new friends fight off Dan Phantom. But when the full truth is told will this OC really be on Dannys side? SD maybe toc
1. Flames never fadept1

HI this is my first DP fanfic that im posting. Thanks and review. Hope you like.

A long time ago, people always spotted that cloaked mystery ghost called Flameoftime. She is only known for saying and doing one thing, and disappearing. Sometimes she's said to be in two places at once, sometimes she's alone. She travels through time mysteriously and does her work, then disappears. Some rumored she use to work for Clockwork, and maybe she still does. Some say she's from a distant future, looking for something or someone. Some believe she is a halfa herself. Some believe it's all a myth No one knows her, they say she comes and goes in any time. Who is she? Why does she travel through time? And why is she so oppesed with the young halfa of Amity Park, Danny Phantom? No one knows...but Danny is about to get more than anyone wanted to know.

"Danny, did you see the new class everyone has to take?" Sam said looking at the trios time periods.

"No. Why? What is it?" Danny said closing his locker

"See for yourself..." Sam handed Danny his paper

"Math...Life Science...oh no, ghost history thought time." Danny looked up.

"Oh, it's not too bad; al least your get an A." Tucker said.

"Funny." Danny said, "And I got it first period too."

"Ditto." Sam and tucker said at the same time.

"Ok class, welcome to ghost studies though time. Our first lesson is about a ghost by the name of Flame. She was also known as the Flameoftime." Mr. Lancer said.

A hand shot up, "Um..Mr. Lancer. Why is it that this ghost doesn't have a time period?" Mikey spoke out

"Good question. It is rumored that this ghost wasn't really a whole ghost but only part of something. Two halfs of one whole," Danny's head shot up at this part, "The other part of her was never known. She is said to travel though time looking for more of her kind. The last account of her to be recorded that 'her eyes showed more life than death; and more death than life could bring. Her form seems to be ere. She seems depressed...alone.' Any more questions so far?"

Danny's hand shot up fast.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Um..You said that she was part of a whole. Is that a proven fact? And how can she travel though time? And who is she looking for?" Danny looked away from his friends; he could feel their eyes on him.

"Danny, these questions scholars have been pondering on ever since she was first seen. But I believe it fate. No one can be half dead." Mr. Lancer said, which made Danny look down.

'_Is that flame ghost looking foe me? Half of a whole. She must be an hlfa. But how can she travel thought time? Isn't that Clockworks job?'_ Danny was pondering on this until heard the end-of class bell. Danny got up and walked to the door, Sam and Tucker on his heels.

"Danny! Slow down!" Sam called after Danny, running to keep up.

"SLOW DOWN? HOW THE HELL CAN I SLOW DOWN?" Danny yelled, than took a deep breath, "What if that ghost is looking for me? How can she control time-I am sure Clockwork has all that power and-" Danny was cut off when his ghost sense went off.

"You ask a lot of questions. But how do you think you can find the answers?" A female voice said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"I could ask you the same thing but not how you are, _what_ you are."

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled, changing into Danny Phantom.

A ghost landed in front of Danny, her body covered in a black cloak. The only thing visible was her red eyes, "It's pitiful really; livening two lives." The girl's voice was harsh

"Sam. Ticker. Go. NOW!" Danny yelled; but they both stood there.

"NO. What I have to say, they can hear. Unless you don't _trust them_." The way she said truth sent shivers up and down his spine.

"I DO TRUST THEM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT-"

"I HAVE ALL THE RIGHT IN THE WORLS. And then some. Doesn't worry, I wont hurt you or anyone else here unless _you_ give me reason too."

"Who are you?" Danny demanded

"You already know."

"I don't-wait..._Flameoftime?_?

"I prefer Flame."

"Why are you here?" Danny asked

"I just answered one of your questions...I don't want you to be late for your studies; but ill be back." with that the ghost girl disappeared with a smoke of black smoke.


	2. You know me

Hi people, that you to Jessica01 for reviewing….. I like to know at least one person is reading this……

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom…..If I did Sam would be with Danny and tucker would have a nice girl…….I will never own Danny phantom……WHY MUST THIS WORLD BE SO CRUEL?????

Me: wait. If I cant own Danny phantom. Maybe I can own Danny Fenton!!!!!

Danny: NOOOOOOO!!

Me: how must do you want...10,000? 1000,000,000,000

Danny: NO, I am NOT for sale. Do you even have 1000,000,000,000?

Me: what's your point?

Jessica01: I am waiting for chapter 2…

Meow, right I forgot about that………

Chapter 2: You know me

Danny stood there, facing where the ghost had just been, '_So she WAS looking for me…or is she? Great now I got more questions….'_

"DANNY! Hello. Earth to Danny." Tucker waved hi hand in front of Danny.

"What was that about? I mean what was the point of her coming if she wasn't going to help..." Danny said more to himself than anyone.

Sam looked at Danny; he was so worried about this. "Danny, you seem up tight right now. What's on your mind?" She stopped when she relived she sounded more like Jazz then herself.

"I gatta find about that Flame ghost. She didn't answer a Damn question I had; just made me think of mine."

"Whatever; we can go to the library and look her up; this is our free period." Tucker said

"Sounds good." Danny said as he rounded comer that didn't lead to the library.

"Danny! Danny, you are going he wrong way." Sam said, running after her friend

"No, I am-"Danny started to speck but his ghost sense went off.

"Hello again." The coated ghost girl showed up once more

Danny turned to face her and went ghost, "OK; spill what you want?" Danny said

"Are you sure you want to know?' The girl asked

"YES." Danny was loosening any practice he did have.

"I want to be normal; I want to die. I want the ghost zone gone. I want humans to live in peace with ghosts. I want to fix all my errors. I want to make up for all the evil I have done. I want to be trusted. But most of all; I want your help." The girl looked up

"W-what?" Danny asked; confused

The girl laughed, "I can't get anything I want, so why ask 

"You need my help? For want?"

"I am anything but normal; born a freak. I like the way I am. But hated all the same."

"You're ignoring me!" Danny said

"I think it wired how you can live two lives. With just a simple name change."

"YOUT INGORNING THE QUEDTION!" Danny yelled

"Yes, I am. Glad you noticed." The girl said, she turned to Sam and Ticker, "May I ask you, do you truth all ghosts?"

Sam looked at tucker, than back at Flame, "WHAT? NO. Yes. This is a trick question. We truth some." Sam said, very confused

Flame turned to Tucker, "Do you trust Phantom?" The girl's voice was hushed; and harsh

Tucker looked up, confused he thought about the question; tiring to fin the perfect answer, "Yes, and no. I truth Danny-not Dan Phantom."

The girl looked pleased, Danny looked at Flame, ready to attach if she even tried to hurt his friends, "You got good friends, Phantom. Hold on to them," she turned to Danny and lowered her voice so only he could hear, "Before they let go."

Danny pondered on what Flame said, "Now; Flame; May I ask _you_, why are you here?" Danny had his eyes fixed on this strange girl.

"Why am I here? You ask me this as if it is easy to answer, it's like asking you; why do have powers. But, to satisfy you ill try. I am here to seek truth. That is my original ghost name: truth. I am here to seek out you. To find truth in a time of need."

"What dose those have to do with me?" Danny asked

"Don't you see? You _are_ the truth. Not the truth you know of. No. the truth I speck of is pure, strong, two halves, one whole, It is not evil, it is right. It is _you." _The girl said kindly.

"I still don't understand." Danny said

"No. no body really dose, or ever will. Ill explain the best I can; but not here. It is unsafe to talk with so many eyes."

"Wait. Who are you?" Danny asked

"You know me, Danny. It's not that hard. Just think about it."

"But-"

"-just think about it. You know me. Yet never met me…." With that the girl disappeared, leaving a confused Danny to ponder on all she told him….

How was that?GOOD?i hope

Ps: if anyone wants to buy Danny Fenton, we need 1000,000,000,000 all together..

Danny: NOOOOOOOOO…back. Back….I is not for sale…and I gatta be wroth more than 1000,000,000,000

Review!!!! Thanks


	3. Ashley Chris Maria Masters

Ok, so I amnot buying Danny phantom, or Danny Fenton.

Danny: Yes! Freedom

Me: Canyou belive it? Two chapters in one day? I might do a 3rd on today..but frist I need a review!!!!!

Danny: good luck

Disclaimer: I NOT OWN EITHER DANNYS!!!!!

Chapter 3: Ashley Chris Maria Masters.

Danny landed and turned back into Fenton.

"OK, now to the library?' Sam asked

"Yea, come on." Danny said. He still was going in the wrong direction.

"Danny, the school library is this way!" Sam said pointing in the other direction.

"I wasn't planning on going to the school library, this is our free period than we have another next because the gym teacher isn't here and they were dumb enough not to get a replacement" Danny said

"So were are we going?" Tucker asked

"The ghost zone. I know someone who will know about her…hopefully he'll let us in." Danny said

"Who are you talking about?" Sam asked as they left the school

"Ghostwriter." Danny said

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND????" Tucker asked

"Maybe. But I gatta find about her. I know her? HOW THE HELL CAN I KNOW HER BUT YET NEVER HAVE MET HER??" Danny yelled

"Maybe you should ask her." Sam said

"What?"

"Yea, she doesn't seem to be any danger." Tucker cut in

"FINE!" Danny yelled

"Chill Danny." Tucker said

"FINE! Ill talk to flame. But how am I supposed to find her?" Danny asked, than his ghost sense went off

"You don't find me, I find you." Flame once again showed up in front of Danny

"What are you spying on me?" Danny asked; going ghost

"Have you figured out who I am yet?" Flame asked

"NO."

"Than you never will unless I tell you." The girl said

"OK, tell me."

The girl lowered her hood; Danny dropped his jaw; she was everything they said in class. But she was pretty. Even more so than anyone Danny had ever seen, '_wow. She's pretty, but not as mush as Sam..'_ Danny shock that though from him. Flame had shoulder length hair, her bangs that were on either side of her face were black, her base hair was green, and her tips white. Her red eyes showed depression, wisdom, sadness, death and some life. " My name is Ashley Chris Maria Masters. I do not side with my father on anything; before you ask. And I AM also a halfa." The girl looked away

"YOUR VALDS CHILD?" Sam asked

"Yes."

"That means-you" Tucker started

"I am NOT evil. I have done things I was not proud of; but I fixed it all."

"O, you're a halfa, right?" Danny asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Fine. You don't believe me? Watch." Two black rings formed at her waist, one going up, the other down. What was left was a 15-year-old girl with denim pants that started as grey on side on her leg, black the other. Chains were covering most of her pants. Her shirt was large on her and was red and black, tie-dye. Her hair was mostly red(not natural red but crazy rebel red) her bangs where spilt on either side of her face; it was white. Her tips were black.

"Wow. OK, I believe you." Danny said

The girl smiled, now that you know what my human half looks like;; would you three mind showing me around your school?" Her voice was different; more playful; her green eyes fill of life and hopefulness.

"What?" Sam said

Ashley turned to Sam, "Yea. I have to go to school; half ghost or no ghost." The girl smiled.

Danny turned back into Fenton, "Um..sure, lets go now so Mr. Lancer can give you your time period."

"Hey, Ashley?" Tucker asked as they headed to the school

"Yea, by the way- its Ash. Either Ash or Flame when im a ghost."

"OK, Ash. Um, would you mind---er. Um Well you see.." Tucker said

"…He wants to ask you to the school dance Friday." Sam said

Ash laughed, "Sure, why not. Don't expect me to wear a dress."

"Well, if you and tucker are going..um Sam you ganna go with me?" Danny asked

Sam smiled, "Id love to Danny

"Great, so it's a double date."Tuker said

"Yep." Ash said

"Ha! Now you two cant say your not love birds!" Tucker said to Sam and Danny

"WE ARE NOT!" they said together.

"But you two look cute together; you two don't stop looking at one another in class. Trust me. I know. You two are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO love birds." Ash said as they entered the school and handed for the office. Sam and Danny were both hiding smiles

Can someone please review? PLEASE????


	4. Math teacher

Wow, three chapter in one day!

Disclaimer: I don't own danny phantom…it's a pitty

Chapter 4: math teacher

Ash stood in the office pacing; she was a nervous wretch! She had been waiting foe her time period for a hour. She couldn't keep still, '_I don't even like school. I hate being near the office. it reminds me too mush of Walkers office. WHAT is taking them so long?"_

"Hey," A voice cam form behind, "Um Ashley, Mr. Lacer will see you now."

Ashley walked in to the room. It was so small. So mush like a prison. Ash looked around, and her eyes fell upon a balding man in the middle of the room, "Um, hi. Are you Mr. Lancer?"

"Yes. May I ask you some things frist?"

"Um, sure."

"Please; sit down," Ash slowly walked to the seat, the big red share that seemed to stair at her. She sat anyway, "Good. Now is there any one in this school you do know?"

"I met Danny and Tucker at summer camp two years ago and Sam I met today." Ash said; it wasn't all false. She was at the same summer camp just Danny didn't see her there. Its not lying; is it?

"Ok than; you would want to share some classes with them, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, please. Although I would like to have an advanced study in math."

"Are you good at it?"

Ash looked at him, '_Why would I ask if I wasn't? why is he looking at me like that? He thinks im liying!'_ "I am sir. I would like to become a math teacher."

"Oh, really? Ok. Would you like any after school activities?"

Ash looked up at that part, "Could I start a band?"

"We have one."

"No. I mean like a rock band. Could I?" Ash asked

"Yes. That seems more like you than a math teacher." Mr. Lancer said harshly

"What? Is that why you are looking at me like that? You think I am to mush of a punk to know anything?" Ash was getting mad. She was reaching her breaking point.

"No. well-"

"Mr. Lancer, look. I am good at math. Just let me try, let me prove it to you."

Mr. Lancer looked at Ash, "Fine. Now go to lunch. After that go to History with Sam , Danny and tucker."

"Thank you! You wont regret this!" Ash stood and ran out the door. She ran pass the crowd hallways into the open grounds of outside. She spun around with her hands stretched out, '_Freedom! I hate indoors! Fresh air!'_ Ash stopped but her world still spun, she closed her eyes and when she opened them Danny, Sam and Tucker were in front of her, "TUCKER!" Ash jumped and hugged Tucker, "I got all the same classes as you guys. Only math I am in a higher lever." Ash said as she let go of tucker and sat down atop a table(not on the seat, on the table)

"You seem happy." Sam sat, sitting on the seat."

"I hate the indoors of the office, reminds me too mush of walkers office."

"I never thought of that. Your right." Danny said

Tucker looked up at Ash, "Ash..um, I was wondering if Friday you would want to see man of the year?"

Ash curled her back so she was looking at Tucker, "Love too. You're kinda cute when your nervous." Ash said. Ash stood up, jumped off the table and sat next to Tucker.

"Oh Kay, Ash um. Can you explain to me the whole, _truth_ thing?" Danny asked

"Huh? What , oh that." Ash said, "Sure. Well, um, it's compacted."

"So, we can talk after school?" Danny asked

"Yea, my place." Taker said

"Sure." Ash said. She stood up and graped her time period and looked around, " I am going to go to the store and buy a back pack, ill be back before class." The girl went ghost and flew off, but right when she did her ghost sense went off and she turned to see the one person(ghost really) she didn't want to see……..

I like cliff hangers. Anywaz review…….and thanks Cordria your advice really helped. I took some of it in this one……….


	5. Father hate Fenton hate

4 chapters in one day!!!! Wow new record! Ok; thank you all for reviewing…..

Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny phantom..

Chapter 5: fathers hate

Ash turned and was eye-to-eye with her father, Vlad Masters! It took all her control not to scream in anger right there and than. She heard Danny's battle cry and soon saw Phantom on the other side of her.

"Well, well. Lookie here, Daniel and my own flesh. I am so fearful," Vlad laughed, " Tell me Daniel, why do you help this worthless cause of a daughter?"

Danny saw that Ash was about to explode, if looks could kill there would once again only be two halfas in the world, "You know Vlad; I wonder why my mother ever hung out with a worthless cause of a friend; and as I see now, father." Danny's word settled down Ash a little bit.

"Why are you her?" Ash hissed

"A father cant come see his child?" that was it for Ash, she flew top spees at Vlad; knocking into him and sent him flying into a building.

"A father can, you CANT!" Ash yelled, hate clear in her eyes

"Ash, Ash my dear. You must learn to control your temper." Vlad said

"I learned from the worst." Ash clapped her hands together, than slowly separated them, than sent a ball of fire at Vlad.

Danny flew over and sent a ball of ice at Vlad, "We just had Science, cold after heat id not good."

Ash smiled at Danny, "Thanks."

"Ah,you two seem so happy. It will end now!" Vlad tried to send energy but none came.

"Fire, than ice can do so many things to a human…even more to a halfa." Ash said.

"Err. Ill be back! " Vlad disappeared

"What time is it?" Ash turned to Dnny

"12:45."

"ok, I got 30 minutes to get a book bag, Ill be back." Ash turned and flew to the store, she stopped went she flew into a 'Fenton works' sing, "Ouch, that's ganna give me a mark." Ash patted her head but flew into an alleyway nearby but before she could change back she heard a sound behind her, she slowly turned to find herself face-to-face with Maddie and jack fenton

"eat fenton dust, ghost!" Jack yelled, he had a loadedgun pointed at Ash.

Ash flew up, a blast hitting her in her leg, she screamed in pain but kept going.

"Get your ghostly butt back her!" Jack yelled, Maddie blasted her gun and hit her score leg.

"Man, If they weren't Danny's parents and weren't human, they would be so dead." Ash said to her self

"Get back here, " another shot was fired but Ash got out of they way in time. She flew into a building, into the bathroom and changed back.

Ash stepped out of the bathroom and found her self in hot-title, ash ran to the bags and quickly found the one she wanted. She picked up one that was all back, it was a messenger bag. It had red skulls on it. She ran to the other side of the store and picked up something for tucker. Ash stopped as a pain ran up her leg. She ignored it and paid for the bag and gift.

Ash flew into the school and changed into human. She slowly walked out to Danny, tucker and Sam.

Ash sat down and graped her leg, it hurt her like crazy.

"Ash, nice bag, "Sam said, than looked at Ash, "what happened to your leg?"

Danny and Tucker both looked noe too, "Ash, your bleeding!" Danny said

"I'll be fine, I just had a run0in with your mom and dad. Your mom can really aim." Ash said

"Wait, did you say Danny's partents?" Tuker said with concern

"Yea, knowing them its not good." Danny said

"I am fine! Really."

Class bell

All four stood up and started to walk, "Your limping, Ash." Tucker said

"Yea, ok; I gatta sit." Ash said; Ash sat down and graped her leg, "I cant walk on this."

"Ok, listen, I am going to get the nurse; Danny go to class; you can t be late again, tucker stay here; ill be right back." Sam said as she ran to the halls of the school.

"Ash-" Tucker began to say but ash blacked out before she could here it all………..

Review


	6. Trust is more than words

Oh, wow I didn't think it would be a hit but I got people reading this story! Yay!!! I will try to update like this:

Monday: 1-2 chapter (more if little Hw, only one if I got a lot.)

Tuesday: 2-4 chapters (don't kill me if I only put up one!!!!)

Wensday:0 (I gatta be at church from 4:45-9:30pm!)

Thursday: none ( choir at church)

Friday: as many as possible (TGIF!)

Saturday: 1-3(any typed homework I do today)

Sunday: 0-1 (church)

Listen, chapter can be short. I got HW galore lately and I got to apply to HS this year two. If you go to a jersey City high School; tell me how you like it please!!!

Disclaimer: I not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 6: Trust is more than words

Ash woke up and looked around, '_where the hell am I?' _ Ash sat up and looked around, she was in a bed; wrapped with sheets. On the floor were Sam and Tucker, Danny's sleeping bag was empty. Ashley slowly got out of bed; her leg felt fine and the part that had been bleeding was wrapped up.

"I don't wanna be here…." Ash said as she went ghost; and flew out the window. She flew past the park and into the old hospital. She slowed down and sat in a window frame, "what do I feel more alive when I am a ghost?" Ash asked herself.

Ash was sitting there for at least two hours before her ghost sense went off. Ash looked behind her to fond Phantom grinning at her, "I didn't think you would stay in the bed. I went back and found you gone." Danny walked over to Ash and sat down next to her. Ash was quiet for along time, "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash looked up at Danny, "It was my fault. I could have saved him. He was only three." Ash looked away from Danny and into the old cemetery.

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother; Mathew he was only three. I was told to baby-sit but I asked the maid too; they were on the roof. He fell off. If I would have gotten home a second sooner. I watched it happen." Ash looked at Danny again, "I lost everything I ever loved; and everyone that ever loved me stabbed me in the back."

"No. That can't be true." Danny said

"Yes, it is. I wish I could me in your position; really I do."

"Why?"

"Family that loves you; friends that would stay with you no matter what, you got it better than you think."

Danny looked at Ash but dint say anything, he felt bad for her,

"My dad wasn't always mean to me. In fact growing up I loved him! He seemed nice than, I believed all his lies until the day that Mathew died; the week after that mom died; than Mark; my best friend and only friend; told me that he was just using me. He told me I was a freak and can only ruin the human world. He was a fake all my life." Ash said that slowly; holding back tears. Ash looked up at Danny, "That's one of the reasons I opened up it Tucker so easily. He reminds me of Mark; in a good way."

"Ash; I am so sorry –I had no idea." Danny reached out to confront Ash but she pulled back.

"I can t stay here Danny; I can't get close to anyone. I already got close to you and your friends but I can keep you guys. I can't keep anything." Ash looked back to the cemetery.

"I'm a loner. I was always alone-and always be."

"You don't have to be." Danny put his hand on Ash's back, "You told me to hold on to Sam and Tucker; no reason you can't either."

Ash turned to face Danny, "Thanks, "Ash walked away from Danny, "Come on; I want to show you something." Ash flew up, Danny on her tail. They flew quickly out Amity Park and to a town nearby, Ash stopped quietly; Danny almost flew right into her (he would have if he didn't fly though her! LOL) Ash pointed down to an old house. IT looked like one of those houses you see on TV during Halloween, "That was were mark lived after I left. He passed away two mouths ago; killed himself. I can't hold on to anything. Don't you get it?" Ash looked at Danny.

"The problem wasn't that you couldn't hold on to them; they could hold on to you. My friends and I can, don't give up hope." Danny was now begging Ash; he didn't want her to go. She made him fell normal and he knew that she made Tucker fell great about himself.

"I'm sorry Danny; I have no more hope. I cant give it up; yet I cant hold on to it."

"Than id you can't hold on to hope; trust in us."

"I did that once; it didn't work."

"Ash, you told me I was truth; which I don't understand; but anyway if you can't trust truth; what can you trust?"

"Nothing." Ash looked down," I can't trust anything."

"I am a somebody; not a something." Danny graped Ash and shaked her; her hood fell off.

"Trust is more than words, Danny."

"Your right; its action."

Ash looked up at Danny as he let go of her, "One week. I will give it a week; if I don't think it will work; I am outta here."

Danny hugged her, "NO, you got to stay longer; at least two weeks. That's when the dance is."

"Fine." Ash turned ad flew back to Tucker's house; Danny behind her. She walked in and changed back along with Danny.

"Your both back; I wondered were you were." Tucker said, happily

"Yea, I'm back, I am back, "Ash said than under her breath she said to Danny, "For now." After that they all went to bed; unaware of the eyes that were watching there every movie.

Review :-)


	7. fight for what's right

Oh, wow I didn't think it would be a hit but I got people reading this story! Yay!!! I will try to update like this:

Monday: 1-2 chapter (more if little HW, only one if I got a lot.)

Tuesday: 2-4 chapters (don't kill me if I only put up one!!!!)

Wensday: 0 (I gatta be at church from 4:45-9:30pm!)

Thursday: none (choir at church)

Friday: as many as possible (TGIF!)

Saturday: 1-3(any typed homework I do today)

Sunday: 0-1 (church)

Listen, chapter can be short. I got HW galore lately and I got to apply to HS this year two. If you go to a Jersey City high School; tell me how you like it please!!!

Disclaimer: I not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 7: a fight for what's right

The hazel eyes followed the two until they were both in bed; asleep, "Two weeks, huh? Ok, I'll give you two weeks. Only two weeks. Wait till master hears this." The fiuger disappeared quickly.

Ash sat up in bed and walked to the window, '_Why did I listen to Danny? Now I can't leave. He acts like he knees what I have gone through; the only reason he has the powers is beaus of me! Why cant I just go away from it all?'_ Ash once again went ghost and flew to the cemetery.

Ash flew to the middle of the field and stopped at a tombstone that read 'Mart Henry Jonhsonn. June 1st 19996-may5 2006'

Ash fell to her knees and cried, "I trusted you Mark! I loved you. You never cared. Why even start if you cant finish?" Ash looked down and stood up. She took her hood off and flew back into the sky. She flew fast, not caring where se went. She finally stopped at an ocean. She lowered herself so that the wind blows the waves on her bare feet.

"I thought you were staying." Danny said appearing in front of her.

"I never keep my word." Ash said harshly

"Ashley!" Danny said

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS IT'S LIKE!"

"Than tell me."

"I can't. If I tell you than that means I trust you."

"Than trust in truth!"

"THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE CALIMED AS BEING'TRUTH' IS BEAUSE YOUR EVERTHING I'M NOT!" Ash yelled than looked away

"What?"

"Danny, I can't keep my sanity. I can't keep my word, I can't keep my temper. I can't hold on to love. I am a flair."

"You are not. Ash, listen to me. You should see Tucker went your with him-he acts happy, whole. You should see yourself now; you beat yourself up for death. You can't control that." Danny said. He looked at ash.

"I can't control anything. I need help. But I can't ask for it."

"You don't have too."

"Danny; tell me something: How would you fell if your father didn't love you?"

This question hit Danny in the chest. "I don't know; no, yes I do. I would mostly likely go insane."

"And Dan Phantom would return." Ash looked at Danny, "History repeats itself and I cant let that happen; I can't give in to human wants. When ever I do I lose something-one, someone."

"Ash; your going to kill yourself if you don't talk; you can kill your human half like this." Danny put his hand on Ash's chin and wiped a tear away.

Ash pulled away, "It's better I kill myself than you."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Danny asked

"Danny, everyone that gets close to me dies."

"I am not afread of you- and I am not afread of death. You got to fight what's inside you."

"I can't Danny. I tried. I really did. I got too close to Tucker. I cant _love_ I wont. But I do. Danny, Vald's blood round through my veins; everyday I have to fight him. Inside of me, I know I am evil. I have to fight it." Ash looked at Danny, "I have to."

Danny looked at Ash; he now understood, "Ash; I'll help you through this. Just come back."

Ash stood there, than nodded and graped Danny hand, "I am sorry. I can't control it any more. I know ill change soon." Ash started crying; Danny hugged her close and rubbed her back.

"No. Your strong; you'll win. Ill helps you. I wont let it hurt you." Ash was still crying. Danny picked her up brad-style and flew back to the house. Half way there Ash fell to sleep. Danny stopped flying and than he started to cry, "Don't take her. Please. Tucker needs her. I need her. She's good. Don't take her soul." Danny broke down and feels to his knees. He finally flew up and put Ash into bed. He watched as she tossed and turned; he knew she was fighting. He knew she could win…or, at least, he hoped.

Review :-)


	8. fate is in the hand of the beholder

OK, so. I started a Form on this. Please join it.. Thanks

Disclaimer: I no longer wish to own Danny Fenton. I want both Danny Phantom and Fenton. oh well…

Chapter 8: Fate is in the hands of the beholder

"No. Your strong; you'll win. Ill helps you. I wont let it hurt you." Ash was still crying. Danny picked her up brad-style and flew back to the house. Half way there Ash fell to sleep. Danny stopped flying and than he started to cry, "Don't take her. Please. Tucker needs her. I need her. She's good. Don't take her soul." Danny broke down and feels to his knees. He finally flew up and put Ash into bed. He watched as she tossed and turned; he knew she was fighting. He knew she could win…or, at least, he hoped.

Ash tossed and turned; her dreams hunting her….

Ashley found her slf in a dark room; enclosed: there were no doors, no windows just darkness. A bright light came on and blinded her. She looked around when her eyes got use to the light and saw herself in ghost mode.

"Hello, I gave been waiting." Flame said

"You can't win." Ash spat back

"Try me; human."

Ashley stood up and tackled Flame.

Flame just laughed and throw flames at Ashley; enjoying her pain.

"STOP!" a voice cried out. Vlad cam into view; smiling evilly, "Now, now why must you fight with each other?"

"You told me too/"Flame spat at him.

"Than why stop?"

Falme graped Ash and throw her into a wall. Her ghost half was battering her human half. Even when her human half would fight back it wouldn't affect Falme.

"You can't win, evil always wins. That's the part people forget to tell the heroes: evil alway survives. You will join me, Ash. And not by force." Vlad and Falme dissappered; leaving a dieing Ash on the floor…..

"ASH1 Ash! Ashley! Wake up!" Ash woke up to find Sam over her; shacking her in hopes of waking her.

"What happened?" Ash asked

"You were screaming; are you ok?" Tuker asked

Ash looked away from him; Danny was now looking down at her with warning eyes, "Ash, what happened?"

Ashley sat up and looked away from them all, "I lost. I could win; Falme was too mush. I can't beat it."

Tuker looked at Ash; Danny had told him and Sam what had happened the night before, "No, Ash. You and Flame are a whole."

"A whole lot of evil." Ash whispered.

"Stop talking like that." Sam said

Danny was deep in thought, '_She was fine until last night. She was fine two days ago when we first met, fine when she was at school, fine after the attack. the attack! Vlad must have planed that!'_

"Ash! Its your leg. The attack. That's when it started. It must be linked!" Danny said

"That makes sense." Tuker said

"We are going to have to check your blood." Danny said

"That can be done." Sam said. She pulled out her phone…"Hello? Is Dr. McBrainj there?...Good, I need him to look over a blood sample……..off the record…..thanks……see you soon…bye."

Sam looked up, "What?" Ash asked

"You got to go to my house; he'll met us there. My mom and dad are out. Come on!"

At Sam's house

"Ok, when will he get here?" Tuker asked

"Soon." Sam said for the fifth time that minute.

"Is this necessary?" Ash asked

"YES! If Vlad is trying something we got to try to fight back." Danny said

"Fine."

There was a loud 'BANG!' on the door

"Coming!" Sam ran to the door, "Come in doctor."

The Man looked down at Ash and his eyes fell upon her leg, "What happened?"

"I would rather not say." Ash said

"OK. I just need a blood sample…" He pulled out a needle which caused Tuker to yell and faint, "Ok….right here-"

"OCH!" Ash yelled as the needle went into her wrist. The doctor cleaned up the small wound and smiled.

"OK, I will call you Ms. Mason when the result come in. It will be today." The doctor quickly left.

"OK, what now?" Ash asked

"Nothing. Its Saturday. We don't got school." Danny said as he helped Tuker ff the floor.

"OK, what do you three want to do?" Sam asked

"VIDEO GAMES!" Danny and Tuker yelled together.

"Cool. Me two." Ash said.

After 15 games of dome; 5 games of racing cars and 1 game of killing the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Sam said as she picked up the phone; Danny lowered the sound of the TV' "Hello…..oh, that is not good…I see…OK, when will that be?...Tomorrow? That's fine……thank you Doctor….I'll see you to morrow…umhuh…bye." Sam put the phone down and looked at Ash, "Ashley; That was the doctor, that shot that you were hit with, it had quyertuhg(I made it up) in it. It's a position."

Ash looked at her leg, "Now what?"

"There is a way to get it out of your blood; your go in tomorrow; the only problem is that your blood isn't all human. I don't know if that could change the rules of the game." Sam said

"No, as human my blood is human, as ghost my blood isn't blood but goo." Ash said

"So, we are going to where tomorrow?" Danny asked

"The ER."

"NOT ME!" Tuker said

"You don't have to." Ash said….

The two eyes winded with joy from what he heard, '_the plain should work. only one day. not 14. Master will be pleased..'_ the figure once again disappeared; appearing in Clockworks castle.

"Master, it is almost done……"

Clockwork turned around and looked at the boy, "Good Mark, I'll do the rest. Ashley has made her and Danny's fates fully compete. What will come of it only I know; you know what to do. But wait until I tell you."

"But-"Mark tried to disagree

"Mark, Fate is in the hands of the beholder, now go dance a dace for me."

"Yes." Mark bowed than dissappered

Clockwork was watching Danny and his friends, "Yes, go and try your best. Win or lose you still must fight. Your fate is now in your hands…"

What you think?

Review :-)


	9. Clockworks news…

OK, so. I started a Form on this. Please join it... Thanks

Disclaimer: I no longer wish to own Danny Fenton. I want both Danny Phantom and Fenton. Oh well…

Chapter 9: Clockworks news…

Clockwork was watching Danny and his friends, "Yes, go and try your best. Win or lose you still must fight. Your fate is now in your hands…"

Danny and Sam sat in the waiting room for news on Ashley. Neither of them uttered a word for none was needed. The worry that was in the air was too much to take in alone without words adding to it. They both sat their; watching the double doors and waiting for news-good or bad.

Finally after about 6 hours of waiting the doctor walked in with a simile, "Um, Hello Sam, Danny. Your friend will be fine; she's resting right now. You may go see her- room G-7."

The two teens sped down the hallway; anyone that saw would have thought it was a race. Danny quickly out-ran Sam and stopped short in front of the room only to be more confused, "Hey Danny." Tucker was standing over Ash; tears trying to hide behind his glasses.

"Hey Tucker. I didn't know you were here." Danny walked in and sat down alone with Tucker.

"She'll be fine. Right?" Tucker looked in Danny's eyes.

"She's strong-she'll-be-fine." Sam was at the door and trying to catch her breath, "So Tucker you finally walked into a hospital?"

"Yea. I couldn't leave her here. I wanted to make sure…"Tucker never got to finish what he was saying beacuse he started to cry. Tucker never let his friends see him cry but he couldn't help it…..

Clockwork looked at the four teens with a simile, "You three al care; you made the right chose. You will face more. Ash; it's your turn…"

Ash woke up to find Tucker standing over her, "WAKE UP! You are ganna be late for school!"

"W-what's today?"

"Monday."

"Blah. I hate Mondays."

"Ditto, I got a shirt that says it, too." Sam said as she walked into the room.

"UH-huh. Um; dose anyone else feel like jumping off a building?"

Everyone looked at Ash with wide eyes, "I am sorry-what?" Tucker asked

"What? I can fly, you know." Ash smacked herself on the head, "Duh!"

"Oh Kay…" Sam said

school

The four teens stood around their lockers and talked to each other, "I am telling you; I am going to hate first period." Ash said

"Why?" Danny asked

"Why?! IT'S GHOST HISTORY!" IT'S GHOST HISTORY THAT IS INCORRECT!" Ash throws her hands over her head and closed her locker.

"It's not THAT bad." Sam said

"OH, sure. For you." Ash said. She leaned on the locker as she said it.

"I didn't d\find it too bad. Good to know al lest some history." Danny said as he got the last of his books.

"But none of it is true. If you wanna know something-I am right here." Ash said

"OK; what type of PDA's dose the ghost zone have?" Tucker asked

Ash slapped her head, "This is going to be one LONG day."

"Come on. We'll be late if we don't." Sam said.

"Fine…"

"Welcome class. To day we will start a new ghost to learn about. Since it is so close to home we will learn about Danny Phantom." Mr. Lancer said

Ash wrote down something quickly and handed it to Danny; he opened it up; it read:

'Is it fun now? I mean al least they got your name right. I wonder how many facts they will get right; hum…'

Danny looked up and Ash just smiled. Danny wrote a response and handed it back:

'Ha-Ha. Very funny. I don't like it but I can't correct facts. This is going to be fun. See what the class thinks. I can barely keep still. It's all too funny.'

Ash snickered but handed the paper to Tucker this time:

'Danny thinks he can last this class. You wanna make a bet? Ten Dollars says he breaks before its over.'

Tucker wrote something and handed it to Sam:

'Ash and I are making a bet. You think Danny can last this lesson? The text book has got to be wrong. I say he goes insane and we hear about it for the next week. You? I am doubling the bet.'

Sam had to bite her lib to keep from laughing she handed it to Danny:

'We are out to get you. Beware! We are all betting that you crack. You?'

Danny turned and whispered to them, "Thanks for the support guys." Danny turned back to Mr. Lancer and tried not to prove his 'friends' right…

"Ok, to start out with; any questions?" Almost every hand shot up.

"O.K. Maybe we can just-"Mr. Lancer stopped talking and didn't move

"What the-?" Danny turned to see Clock work behind him.

"Hello Danny; Ashley; Sam; Tucker. I have some bad news for you. Dan has broken free…"

Cliffy! Oh, I am evil. Sorry you had to wait so long but I had three projects due. But one I got a week off of school! YAY!!!!!

What you think?

Review :-)


	10. hidden power

Hello. I changed this chapter so the ending is different….please re-read it and review!

Discalimer: I don't own DP

Chapter 10: truth be told

"What the-?" Danny turned to see Clock work behind him.

"Hello Danny; Ashley; Sam; Tucker. I have some bad news for you. Dan has broken free…"

Ash jumped up and pointed her finger at Clock work, "I-I-If this is-is-is a joke; I Swear I –I will, " Ashley looked at clockwork, "Oh, god tell me your joking."

"I am sorry to say; no I am not."

Danny's eyes winded as he found himself at a lost for words, "Um..err…WHAT?!"

"Listen; There is another problem with all of this. Dan Phantom he, well- I cant find were he is." Clockwork said slowly.

"Oh, great," Ash throw her hands in the air, "Not only is there a evil ghost that no one can stop lose. But, BUT! On top of that WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL HE IS? Is that what is going on or am I hearing things?"

"That's about right." Clockwork said.

"What do we do?" Danny asked.

"I am asking you guys to; well. I need at least one of you to find out where he is," Clockwork looked manly at ash, "Ashley; I need you to do that. I know you have the power of the Sorceress. You must locate him."

"Sorceress powers?" Sam asked

"You haven't told them; Ashley?" Clockwork said.

"No. And I have um…you can say the power that a witch might have." Ash said slowly

"OK; listen can you locate him or not?" Clockwork asked.

Ashley looked at the time ghost with knowing eyes, "I think so. But I need something that he cam into contact with. And if he is blocking me; I will not be able to."

"Ok. Now lets get moving." Clockwork said.

Ashley stood in the middle of Clockworks castle. In one hand was a broken Fenton Thermos that Dan was once in.

Ashley slowly closed her eyes. She put the tremors down and raised her hands over her head. She rubbed them together as she whispered, "Far-ee-oh-bee. Met-see-do-hi-bee," Her voice slowly became louder, "Ho-me-so-er-met-we, "And louder, "Far-we-yo-gee-ah-see, "until finally she was yelling, "AS-GEE-JAY-METO-JAY-LEE-SEE!"

Ash opened her eyes and they were a strange white color. Her whole form glowed a little bit. She put her hands out so they made a strait line. She clapped them together and a ball of light sounded her. It unglued her body and the whole room was brighter than normal. She; after about 15 minutes; fall to the ground as the ball disappeared. Ash was knocked and the three teens came running over.

After about 5 minutes she woke up and slowly sat up. Clockwork looked at her with narrowed eyes, "WELL?"

"He's in London. Year 2020. And its not looking too pretty." Ash said as she rubbed her head.

"OK. Lets go." Danny said.

"Wait," Clockwork said; grapping Danny's arm, "Ashley; are you sure now? If you are than…" his voice trailed off.

"YES! And I know. I know what's at risk I am not Dumb." Ashley said as she jumped up.

"What is at risk; exactly?" Tucker asked.

Ash and Clockwork exnaced glares, "Well, um. You see. OK, The first time I had to fight Dan Phantom I kinda. Um. OK! I lost my temper and I made it so that it made a rip in time and if it happens again-"Ash was cut off

" IF IT HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO REOVER IT." Clockwork said.

"Ok; can we go now?" Ashley asked

"Go, you and Danny. Sam; Tucker I need you two here."

London (2020)

Ash and Danny flew to the ground. Everything was to the ground and bodies were lying all around, "Yikes. I didn't think it would be this bad." Danny said

"I kinda thought it would. We have to find where he is traveling to," Ashley bend down and opened her hand. An eerie red glow came from it. She placed it on the broken ground. She than stood up and looked right at Danny, "Come on, he's moving…by foot."

Ashley went to run after him but Danny graped her arm, "Ash, you are hiding something. What is it?"

Ash pulled away, "Nothing is not important."

"ASHLEY!" Danny locked eyes with her, "Tell me."

"Its nothing Danny, really. Listen to me, right now all that's important is stopping Dan, right? And nothing is wrong. Now come on."

Ash ran in the direction she knew Dan went. After a few seconds of pondering what Ashley could be hiding he ran after her……..both of them unaware of what lie ahead of them, or how ugly truth can be……


End file.
